Rhiannon Stark
Personality Rhi is friendly and communicative. A tomboy, yet a hopeless romantic deep inside. She loves everything about music and is quite artistic. She can be a great friend, but also quite the bitch, it depends on her mood. History Arianna Stark was a very talented musician. She met Morpheus in 1994, while vacationing in Malibu, California. They started dating and nine months later Aria gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Two days later Morpheus disappeared. Aria became broken hearted, but decided to raise her daughter on her own. She named her Rhiannon and returned to her small apartment in New York. Rhi was happy with her mother and her life in general. At the age of 7 she was diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD. Her mother gave her music lessons and when she turned 11 she could play the guitar and piano. Rhiannon never really had friends, but didn't care about that much. When she felt lonely she would just play something on her guitar or walk around NY. One of those walks didn't turn out good. A manticore attacked her. Rhi was shocked, and didn't know what to do. She would be dead if Lacey Sovereign didn't show up. She killed the manticore and saved the girl. Then, Lacey explained what had just happened. Also, she told Rhi that she was a demigod and talked to her about Camp Half-Blood. The girl agreed to go, but asked to go home first. When she and Lacey arrived to Rhi's apartment, they explained everything to Aria. At first Aria didn't want to let Rhi go, but when Lacey told her that she would be safe at Camp she finally agreed. Rhi packed some of her belongings, including her guitar, and Lacey summoned the Gray Sisters' Taxi and the two arrived to Camp with safety. Rhiannon was soon claimed by Morpheus and when she first walked into her Cabin, she found a bow with arrows, with a note attached to them on her bunk. The note had just one word written on it: Welcome. Appearance Rhi dyed her hair red when she was 13. She likes to keep her hair in a loose ponytail. Her eyes have a dark brown color and are almond shaped. She stands at 5'9" and has a slim figure. She has a few face piercings, but wears only her nose one currently. tumblr_m2l9v0r0Le1rrpkblo1_1280.jpg girl-piercing-red-hair-Favim.com-360039.jpg tumblr_ltmbfk1jnM1qd2olwo1_500_large.jpg cute-girl-plugs-red-red-hair-Favim.com-358860.jpg tumblr_m2wt6ihWd31qfz9kxo1_500.png tumblr_m2x9guY71R1qct09uo1_500.jpg Powers Offensive #Children of Morpheus have the ability to send a small wave of energy which will cause anyone effected to believe they are dreaming for a short time; after the effects have worn off, a person is immune to further effects of this for a moderate time. #Children of Morpheus have the ability to manifest a small shadowy creature to fight along side them for a short time; the shadow takes the form of whatever a person’s worst nightmare is when they fight it, however, it is smaller in size if the thing from their nightmares is large. Defensive #Children of Morpheus have the ability to take make someone think they are seeing their worst nightmares brought to life for a short time; attempting to scare them into not attacking. #Children of Morpheus have the ability to cause a person to day dream as if the child of Morpheus was a friend, causing the person to no longer desire to attack them for a short time. Supplementary #Children of Morpheus can meditate in order to speed up their rate of healing; they are constantly drained while they do this. #Children of Morpheus have the ability to look into people’s dreams as they sleep and even manipulate them as they wish. Traits #Children of Morpheus are well adept at interpreting the dreams of others. Children of Morpheus often tend to be day dreamers, with their heads always in the #“clouds”. Relationships Category:Characters